La sonrisa que me hace enloquecer
by FatumGalaxia
Summary: Nico di Angelo y Pollux han tenido un muy hermosa relación todo este tiempo. ¿Pero que pasa cuando uno de ellos se comporta como un completo egoísta? ¿Como sera su reconciliación? Un one-shot de Pollux/Nico.


P.

Era primera vez que discutíamos, pero realmente el chico a veces era insoportable. Odio cuando no se pone en mi lugar. Odio cuando cree que solo sus problemas importan. Odio cuando solo piensa en sí mismo y me deja en un segundo plano, igual que todas las personas que me conocen. Odio cuando se comporta como un niño mimado y cree que puede conseguir todo con su maldita manipulación. Y odio por sobre todas las cosas su mirada, esa mirada que me volvía loco, que me hacia hacer todo lo que él me pidiera, que me hacia preocuparme por él, que me hacia quererlo, esa mirada que me hacia desearlo.

Sin previo aviso entro a mi cabaña, golpeando fuertemente la puerta tras de él. Me miro fijamente y me empujo con fuerza contra la cama y la vez acostándose encima de mi cuerpo.

\- Tienes el descaro de venir aquí, imbécil.- digo tratando de empujarlo para sacarlo de encima, pero él ni siquiera se movió un centímetro.- Pollux sal de encima por favor, aún estoy enojado.- dije mientras el bastardo comenzaba a besar mi cuello y pasar sus manos por debajo de mi polera.

El seguía sin responder nada mientras yo trataba de quitarlo de encima, aunque en realidad quería que se quedar besándome y tocándome como lo estaba haciendo. Toque su cara y lo bese mientras pasaba mi mano por su espalda y trataba de desabrochar sus pantalones, parecía que le gustara aquello y respondía a mis acciones dejando marcas en mi cuello.

Logre despojarme de sus jeans y en un movimiento rocé con mis rodillas su erecto miembro, el ahogo un gritito, el que para mí para se volvió un melodía adictiva que no quería dejar de escuchar, por lo que rápidamente pase mis frías manos por debajo de su polera para poder sacarla. Nos fundimos en un beso eterno al que él le puso fin para poder despojarme de mi polera, la que quedo perdida entre algunos de los esqueletos que decoraban la habitación. Pollux se levanto un momento y aproveche para arrodillarme en el suelo entre sus piernas y comenzar a masajear su miembro por debajo de su ropa interior, lo que provoco que nuevamente dejara escapar esos gemidos que tanto me enloquecían.

Fui bajando lentamente sus bóxers sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, cuando sus bóxers estaban ya a la altura de sus tobillos baje mis pantalones para masturbarme mientras me introducía su caliente miembro en la boca, el llevo sus manos a mi cabello y lentamente arremetaba a mi cabeza contra su miembro, tuve que detener mis acciones cuando en un momento se puso algo agresivo y me provoco arcadas.

Lo…lo siento Nico

Está bien.-digo sin darle mucha importancia

El tomo mi barbilla y me obligo a mirar su encantadora sonrisa, me apoye en sus muslos para levantarme y alcanzar su boca, lo bese eufóricamente mientras me ubicaba con mis piernas abiertas sobre él. Pollux hizo un movimiento dejándome debajo de él y con mis piernas enrolladas alrededor de sus caderas, su miembro rozo mi entrada y deje escapar un gemido, rápidamente cubrí mi cara.

No hagas eso.- me dijo tiernamente.- quiero ver todas tus expresiones mientras te lo hago.- sentí como un calor me subía por todo el cuerpo.

Pollux me beso por última vez antes de comenzar a penetrarme con sus dedos, primero introdujo su índice para luego seguir con su dedo del medio y terminar con el anular. Cuando ya me había acostumbrado a la intromisión de sus dedos, pasó su mano libre por mi mejilla y delicadamente dijo

Es mi primera vez, dime si te estoy lastimando ¿sí?

Yo asentí y comenzó a pasar ambas manos por todo mi cuerpo hasta terminar en su miembro con una de ellas, así comenzó a rozar cuidadosamente mi entrada

Entra de una vez.- dije desesperadamente, sabía que solo buscaba torturarme.

Después de escuchar mis palabras una malévola sonrisa adorno su rostro y empezó a embestirme primero de manera lenta, pero yo estaba desesperado por tenerlo dentro y comencé a mover mis caderas un poco más rápido para que el hiciera lo mismo, Pollux captó mi mensaje y el ritmo de sus embestidas aumento.

De un momento a otro Pollux se detuvo y salió de encima dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas de la cabaña.

¿Qué pasa contigo?- chillé.- El no respondió y me acerque por detrás empinándome para besar su cuello ¿Qué pasaba con él, nadie se detenía en mitad de la acción para luego…seguir enojado?- Pollux responde.- dije casi rogando mientras pasaba la mano por todo su cuerpo y lentamente bajaba hasta su pene.

Pollux se giro y acorralo con un poco de brutalidad contra la fría pared de obsidiana. El se acomodo para comenzar a penetrarme en esa posición. Mis gemidos y los de mi novia comenzaron de inmediato a inundar la habitación. Note cuando Pollux estaba por empezar a venirse porque empezó a masturbarme haciéndome gemir más fuerte y sin querer me vine yo antes en su mano manchando también la pared, esa acción hizo que mis paredes se contrajeran y que Pollux se corriera violentamente dentro mío, llenándome por completo con su semen.

 _ **Hola a todos bueno es el primer fanfic que escribo en esta página así que espero hacerlo bien. Siempre he shipeado a Nico y a Pollux (aunque este sea un personaje no tan conocido) Bueno espero les guste mucho este cápitulo.**_


End file.
